This project is designed to look at the role of specifically sensitized cytotoxic lymphocytes (CTL) in the treatment of primary brain glioma. Hypotheses is that allogenic (genetically dissimilar) CTL killers will be superior killer cells to autologous (genetically identical) nonspecifically generated (i.e.) Lymphokine or lectin activated) killer cells previously used for therapy and that they survive in the brain and kill tumor specifically, inflicting little damage to normal brain. Thus far, 5 patients have been enrolled into a phase I clinical trial (FDA BB IND 5423) that will accrue 10 patients. The toxicity is tolerable with transient fever, headache, nausea and malaise experienced to date. Two patients have experienced seizures post infusion. One patient had temporary worsening of a preexisting expressive aphasia which returned to baseline in a few days. No patient experienced acute or chronic graft versus host disease. One patient has completed 5 treatment cycles with stable disease and has returned to full time employment. A second patient has completed 5 treatment cycles and also has returned to full time employment; her latest MRI scan shows a decrease in the enhancing lesion. A third patient who withdrew from study after one and one-half treatment cycles has remained stable and subsequent scans show stable enhancement on scan. Two patients died from progressive disease. Plans for a phase II trial are pending.